


Sports Anime Smut

by doxian



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like my Sports Anime Drabbles collection, except everything in this is nsfw. So far: fills for the 2016 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics. </p><p>You can find tags in the author's notes for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bokuto/Akaashi (HQ!!) - fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Akaashi_ ," Bokuto protests, his voice a high whine, "do we have to talk about this now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written for this prompt for SASO 2016 bonus round 2.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5061662#cmt5061662%0A)
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Tags: Underage, Anal Fingering, Begging

"Think more about connecting," says Akaashi. "You're excellent at slamming the ball down, but getting the ball to someone else is just as important. Joshibi was definitely targeting you during their serves. Itachiyama most likely will as well, so you'll have to keep that in mind."

Bokuto's only answer is to groan.

"And you need to work on your receives."

" _Akaashi_ ," Bokuto protests, his voice a high whine, "do we have to talk about this now?"

Akaashi doesn't still the two fingers he has inside Bokuto. He pulls them out before sinking them into him again, all the way down to the second knuckle, his rhythm never faltering.

"Is there a problem?"

Bokuto groans again, petulantly shoving his face into the pillow. He's on his hands and knees in front of Akaashi, chest and face pressed down against his bed, ass in the air. 

"There's a time and a place for everything!" He wiggles his ass, grinding back against Akaashi's fingers. "And right now I want you to _fuck me already_." 

His shirt has started riding up. Akaashi tries his best to ignore the way his muscles tense as his back bows prettily.

He takes Bokuto's statement into consideration:

\- It's always best to debrief right after a match. That way it's still fresh in their minds.

\- Bokuto had been thrumming with frustrated energy after they'd lost. Akaashi is very considerately providing him with an outlet to burn all of that energy off. He'd initially wanted to practice all evening, but Akaashi's method prevents him from unnecessarily tiring himself out, which is what he would have done if he'd had his way. Going as hard as possible without focusing on what actually needs to be improved would have been a waste, also. 

\- Talking and burning off steam simultaneously is more time-efficient.

"I think now is perfect," says Akaashi, with a particularly cruel twist of his fingers. The sound Bokuto makes this time is closer to a scream than a moan. Akaashi spreads his knees, forcing Bokuto to spread his wider as well. 

"I'm gonna think about this next time we're practicing receives, I'm not even joking--"

Akaashi hums.

"Would that necessarily be a bad thing?"

He parts Bokuto's butt cheeks with the thumb of his free hand so he can see his fingers breach him more clearly. He thrusts deeper, pressing with his fingertips. 

"Akaashi, _please_ \--"

"No."

He's glad that Bokuto is face down and can't see the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Bokuto lays flat so he can rub against the mattress, continues whining about how Akaashi should learn to read the situation already. Resisting giving in to what Bokuto wants is more difficult than Bokuto probably realizes - Akaashi's dick is already tenting his pants from all of Bokuto's squirming and gasping, from how tightly he's clenching around Akaashi's fingers, but Akaashi ignores it, ignores it.

"Tell me, what do you think of everyone pairing up for serve and receive drills next practice, Bokuto-san?"


	2. Furuya/Miyuki (Daiya) - kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won’t kiss you. It might get to be a habit and I can’t get rid of habits. 
> 
> — F. Scott Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [this prompt for SASO 2016 bonus round 4](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6601080#cmt6601080). 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Underage, Kissing, Developing Relationship, Non-Explicit Sex

Sometimes, after they finish a game, Miyuki gets Furuya and ditches their team's ensuing post-game get-togethers.

Whether or not they win has little bearing on them ending up in Furuya's bed - more often than not Furuya's bed, since Miyuki's room is always such a hub of activity. (When both of their rooms aren't empty, Miyuki has gotten somewhat creative with his choices of location. Fortunately for him, Furuya is always pretty amenable to anything when Miyuki is involved.)

They get each other off with their hands or by grinding against each other until the friction pushes them over the edge. Once, just once, Furuya takes Miyuki in his mouth, in the locker rooms after everyone else has already returned to the dorms.

Miyuki hasn't asked, but he's pretty sure he's Furuya's first. First _anything_. He would have been Furuya's first kiss, too, if he let Furuya kiss him.

One thing Miyuki likes about Furuya is how, unless it's about pitching or among the other handful of things he's particularly bull-headed about, Furuya doesn't ask many questions. Miyuki expects that most anyone else would have commented on the no kissing thing at the very least, but when Furuya leans in to peck him on the lips and Miyuki covers his mouth, pushing Furuya's face away and wagging a finger at him with a grin as if he's making fun, Furuya just accepts it.

Except that Furuya finds so many other places to kiss him. He kisses his nose, fogging up Miyuki's glasses with his breath. He holds his hand and kisses every single one of Miyuki's fingertips. And when he isn't kissing Miyuki, he's nuzzling into his armpit when they're laying next to each other, or playing with the downy hairs at the base of Miyuki's neck, or draping himself over Miyuki like an oversized cat.

When Miyuki calls Furuya's name one evening, pulls him in by his collar to press their lips together out of the blue, it's only because he figures, well. If Furuya apparently enjoys touching him so much, maybe he should do something nice for his kouhai and throw him a bone every once in a while.

(It has nothing to do with how Furuya sometimes looks at him as if, in that moment, he's the only thing that matters.)


	3. Goshiki/Tendou (HQ!!) - voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Tendou walked in on Goshiki jerking it to the thought of Ushijima fucking him and then stayed to watch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [this prompt for SASO 2016 bonus round 1](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3876273#cmt3876273). 
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Tags: Underage, Voyeurism, Masturbation, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Dom/sub undertones, Crushes, referenced Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushjima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi

The club room isn't empty when Tendou gets back, if the light being on is any evidence to go by. The rest of the team has already gone on ahead, Tendou having backtracked because he's realized he's forgotten his phone. Goshiki had said he'd decided to stay on for extra practice, but the gym had been dark when Tendou passed it. 

How very suspicious. Is Tsutomu telling lies? Deceiving his senpai isn't a good habit for a kouhai to have, especially Tendou's _favourite_ kouhai. It's practically Tendou's moral responsibility to set him straight. 

(Ignoring the fact that Tendou himself had messed with his senpai on a regular basis back when he was a tender young first year.)

There's a high window next to the club room door. Tendou peers into it, being careful not to be seen.

...Well. That sure is Goshiki in there, and that sure is Goshiki's dick that's out in plain view. 

He's sitting on one of the wooden desk chairs, the front of his pants shoved down and his hand wrapped around his dick. Tendou didn't have to worry about being seen after all, since Goshiki's eyes are squeezed shut. He's biting his lip in that way he does when he's about to cry, too.

Tendou grins, steps over to the door, and walks in.

Goshiki's voice catches on a long, drawn-out moan. It's mostly an incoherent sound of pleasure - the moan - but Tendou can hear Ushijima's name in there since he's paying attention. Not exactly a surprise. Admiration is definitely not the only thing in Goshiki's eyes when he looks at their current ace. 

Tendou can understand. He's had similar thoughts about Wakatoshi himself. It's kind of difficult not to.

Goshiki abruptly stops what he's doing and curls into himself, drawing his feet up onto the chair, making the legs of it scrape noisily against the ground.

"T-Tendou!!"

Tendou nonchalantly wanders over to the shelves where he usually stows his belongings. Sure enough, his phone is there. He picks it up but doesn't leave, instead turning around to face Goshiki.

"That doesn't look like 'extra practice' to me, Tsutomu-chan~"

Goshiki's face is bright red and his mouth is hanging open. He looks like a surprised goldfish, but in a sexy kind of way. He still has his dick in his hand. His embarrassment at being caught hasn't caused his erection to flag in the least.

" _Fuck me, Ushijima_ \- isn't that what you just said? If you were really practicing for that, shouldn't you be-- instead of-- ?" He makes one obscene hand gesture, and then a different one.

Goshiki swallows. Tendou can practically see his brain recalibrating to account for the fact that Tendou still hasn't left.

"Uh, I've... never..."

Tendou flops down into a chair opposite his kouhai, making himself at home. He hunts around in his bag, locates the packet he's looking for, and tosses it at Goshiki. 

Goshiki catches it.

"Don't worry, I can coach you~ What are senpai for, right?"

Tendou watches Goshiki, fairly confident that the first year won't flat-out ask him to leave. His guesses are almost never wrong, but there always is that small possibility...

Goshiki stares at him. He looks less freaked out, now, and more like he's just discovered something new that turns him on and is unsure how to feel about it.

There's the sound of foil ripping.

Goshiki takes a deep breath, shoving his shorts down further and trailing his hand past his cock - that's flushed almost as red as his face - to press his fingers against himself.

"Don't make an offer and then immediately take it back. Tell me how I should do it, Tendou."

Tendou smiles at him, and tells him.


	4. Daishou/Kuroo (HQ!!) - egg laying & nagas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear to god, if you said all that about being the last naga in the region and needing me to carry your eggs just so that you could sleep with me—”
> 
> “ _Please_ , I wouldn’t do that to you, you know that. Besides, I don’t need an excuse like that to charm you, Kuroo~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [written for SASO 2016 bonus round 5](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16113.html), a prompt-free round with the theme of myth/lore. 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Naga, Egg Laying, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Interspecies Relationship, Pain, Masochism

“Could you _move_ , you’re hissing right in my ear,” Kuroo chokes out as a sharp pain lances through his abdomen. He feels as though he's been here for hours - lying naked with his legs spread open in the grass under a verdant canopy of trees, his back against Daishou’s sinuous body.

“ _Sss_ orry,” Daishou says, not sounding very apologetic at all. His forked tongue flickers against Kuroo's ear as he backs up a bit.

Kuroo gasps as another, more intense contraction rolls through him. These last few have been building on top of each other, each one more unbearable than the last. Daishou seems to sense this and moves to cushion Kuroo more comfortably - a gesture that Kuroo would find more touching if it wasn't largely the naga's fault he was in this situation in the first place. Warm, human skin rubs against his back in place of smooth scales as Daishou shifts like liquid, moving Kuroo to rest against his chest and winding his tail around one of Kuroo’s ankles in a way that’s probably supposed to be comforting.

“I don’t even know why you have to be here,” Kuroo groans. He wants to curl up into himself, as if he could make it hurt less by making his body as small as possible. “I would’ve been fine on my own.”

“They’re mine, aren’t they?” Daishou sounds put out. “It’s only right that I’m here for this.”

“You make it sound like this is romantic.” Kuroo fidgets. The coils of Daishou’s body piled around him are becoming suffocating and oppressive. “I only said I'd do this to help you perpetuate your species, remember?”

“ _Our_ species,” Daishou corrects, his voice plaintive, almost a whine. He drapes an arm over Kuroo's front to pull him closer, running his other hand lightly up Kuroo's belly. “You might only be a half-blood, but that's enough. And who's saying this can’t be romantic as well as practical—”

It's becoming difficult for Kuroo to force any more words out, but he manages due to pure irritation alone. “I swear to god, if you said all that about being the last naga in the region and needing me to carry your eggs just so that you could sleep with me—”

“ _Please_ , I wouldn’t do that to you, you know that. Besides, I don’t need an excuse like that to charm you, Kuroo~”

Kuroo is about to bite out a snappy response, but it _hurts_ , this is the worst wave of pain yet, and then there’s pressure running down his abdomen all the way down to his entrance and he knows that it’s starting.

It hurts so much worse than the contractions. The eggs are small, but they’re hard and heavy and every single one feels like it's tearing its way through him. By the fourth egg he’s sopping wet and this has to be a defence mechanism, right, to help the eggs along, he can’t possibly be getting turned on from this - but then the tip of Daishou’s tail flicks against his clit and Kuroo chokes on an inhale. He hadn’t realized how hard and swollen he’d gotten.

He groans and shifts his hips.

“What are you doing.”

“I’m helping,” Daishou says, hissing in Kuroo's ear again, rubbing more of his tail over Kuroo’s folds as yet another egg starts to breach him. “But if you don’t like it—”

Kuroo grabs at him. He gets his forearm and squeezes urgently.

“ _Don’t you even think about stopping._ ”

He tells himself that his arousal is merely a good distraction, but after a few minutes the agony compounds with the pleasure like a feedback loop and Kuroo is unsure as to whether he wants to finish this as quickly as possible or prolong it for as long as he can. He orgasms once before he’s done, Daishou gently rubbing him through it as he pants and gasps with the effort.

When he opens his eyes, Daishou’s eggs sit neat in a little pile between his legs on the grass.

He makes Daishou promise to never speak of this again.


	5. Ushijima/Oikawa (HQ!!) - plant bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa didn't know what he expected when he accepted Ushijima's invitation to "come inside and see my plants" after their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [the following SASO 2016 bonus round 1 prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3560113#cmt3560113):
> 
> Remember when Ushijima's plants were used as bondage instead of ropes, also having fun along with Ushijima and Oikawa?
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Magic, Tentacles, Plants, Fade to Black

Oikawa didn't know what he expected when he accepted Ushijima's invitation to "come inside and see my plants" after their date. Hoping that "my plants" was a euphemism for "my dick" turned out to be wishful thinking, Oikawa realizes, after Ushijima leads him through his house out the back to where two greenhouses are standing.

Oikawa squints.

"Are you secretly 60 years old?"

Ushijima gives Oikawa his typical, impassive stare that Oikawa doesn’t find nearly intimidating as Ushijima must think it looks. 

"What?"

"Gardening is an old man hobby, not the hobby of a 21 year old athlete."

Ushijima just shrugs and strides over to the greenhouse on the right, completely unselfconscious about his thoroughly boring choice of hobby. It's absolutely infuriating.

"I don't quite understand why you want to to show this to me. Plants are plants. I could see the same thing at any park in the area."

"They're important to me, so I want you to see them."

Oikawa's heart jumps in his chest in spite of himself. Still, though, Ushijima admits it so easily, without a modicum of embarrassment, that Oikawa has to feel embarrassed for him for being so honest.

Ushijima starts unlocking the door to the greenhouse.

Oikawa follows him reluctantly. He'd leave, but if they go back into Ushijima's house after this there's still a chance that Oikawa can take back control of the situation and get Ushijima to fuck him like he's wanted since the evening began.

It takes a while for Ushijima to finish unlocking the door. The padlock is solid and heavy-duty - too intense for a mere greenhouse. The glass is thick, too, probably double-glazed and reinforced. Oikawa highly doubts that anyone in the neighbourhood is going to try and break in and steal Ushijima's tomatoes or whatever he's growing in there, so he can only chalk it up to Ushijima being unnecessarily anal about greenhouse security.

The lock clicks and Ushijima pushes the door, holding it open so Oikawa can go inside first.

"Finally," Oikawa exclaims, and walks inside.

He already has a quip ready about how absolutely uninteresting it is in here, but the comment dies on his lips when he's faced with what Ushijima wanted to show him.

The plants can't possibly be moving - there's no wind - but there's a pronounced, constant rustling along with a kind of low humming that doesn't sound like it's of this world. It's already dark out, and Oikawa doesn't think Ushijima has switched a light on, but everything is awash in a soft, blue-purple glow. He would suspect that the light is coming from the plants themselves, but that _doesn't make any sense_ \--

Oikawa is barely cognizant of Ushijima entering behind him because one of the vines _moves_ , detaching itself from the wall and snaking along the ground until it's at Oikawa's feet.

Oikawa stumbles backwards away from it and turns around to look at Ushijima, a horrified expression on his face.

Ushijima, irritatingly, seems relatively unsurprised by the fact that his plants have just come to life right in front of them. 

The vine, which looks to be about as thick as Oikawa's forearm, starts winding around his legs. Countless more join it, all different sizes, coming off the wall and writhing towards the two boys.

"Ushiwaka-chan, what--"

"Don't be afraid of them. They won't hurt you." Ushijima sounds way too calm for someone who has just revealed himself to be some kind of secret wizard with a tangle of animated, man-eating plants growing in his backyard.

"If they aren't going to hurt me, then what are they doing?!" Oikawa snaps. Another vine is coiling around his arm, and he snatches it away. They've begun to cluster around Ushijima, as well, but - just like with everything else that has happened so far - he seems nonplussed by it.

"I can make them stop moving," Ushijima says, and they immediately stop. They're apparently in tune with Ushijima's thoughts, then. The vines twined around Oikawa's legs fall to the floor, and Oikawa steps out of them.

"So, what--" Oikawa asks again.

"I thought you might like them." Ushijima sounds a little proud, a little self-congratulatory, as though he's decided that Oikawa must approve of them already.

Oikawa frowns.

"Do I really seem like the kind of person who would be into this--"

"Would you like me to unfreeze them?"

Oikawa, uncomfortably, finds that he's actually curious.

"Go ahead," he finally says.

The vines twitch back to life. The ones pooled at Oikawa's feet lash around his ankles, and a thinner one inches under his shirt. The surface of it is coarse, but not entirely unpleasant against his skin. It moves against him, brushing a nipple on its way out of the neck of his shirt, making him gasp.

"You have a lot of explaining to do after this," he says.

"Yes," Ushijima agrees.

"Both about what made you assume I'm the kind of pervert who'd like this, and about why you even have them in the first place--"

The vine in Oikawa's shirt starts to pull, and continues pulling until his shirt splits right down the middle - he would have been sent flying backwards with the release of pressure if yet another thick vine hadn't come up to support his back.

Ushijima agrees with him again, but Oikawa barely hears him over his own moan as another vine pushes itself into his pants.

Neither of them talk much after that.


	6. Makoto/Haru (Free!) - oral sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoharu + oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going through abandoned drafts and posting bits i like
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Tags: Oral Sex, POV Second Person

He gets your cock in his mouth and down his throat, serenely humming around you as you gasp. You weave your fingers into his hair, not to pull him closer but to cradle his head. Your other hand covers your mouth in an attempt to stifle the noises you're making. Not as though there's anyone around to hear you in Haru's empty house, but it's a habit partially born of being a teenage boy who can't ever jerk off without being uncomfortably aware of your little brother and sister's room down the hall, partially born of the embarrassment of hearing yourself not only making sex noises but _loud_ ones, at that.

Still, biting down on the knuckles of one hand isn't nearly enough to muffle the groan you make as Haru licks the sensitive spot on the underside of your dick, just underneath the head, and unexpectedly presses his thumb against your entrance. You come back to yourself, trembling like a leaf and just in time to catch Haru licking his lips like a cat and contentedly pillowing his cheek on your thigh next to your now-flaccid cock. 

You laugh, not quite managing it as you're still breathless, and pull at his shoulders weakly until he cottons on to what you want, moving up your body so that you can kiss him. You miss his mouth, catching his bottom lip and his chin instead, so he leans down and kisses you properly, pressing his lips firmly against yours and flicking his tongue into your mouth. He still tastes like you, bitter and sharp, and tasting yourself in his mouth makes you moan and slide your eyes shut, kissing him even deeper.


	7. Kuroo/Tsukishima (HQ!!) - masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurotsukki + masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started as a br fill for SASO2015 and abandoned 
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Post-canon, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Fantasizing

Tsukishima holds his hand up under the shower spray, letting the water wash away the evidence of what he'd spent the majority of his time in the shower doing. (It hadn't been getting clean.) 

This is the third time this week, he reflects, watching the water trickle down through the spaces between his fingers. Kuroo has a way of sticking in his thoughts, like the residue of too-sweet popsicles on his skin in the summer. It's always been this way, ever since high school when their relationship was limited to volleyball games and text message conversations that could go from sparse and sporadic to involved discussions that stretched on well into the morning on weekends.

Now that Tsukishima is attending university in Tokyo, it's only gotten worse.


	8. Toudou/Makishima (ywpd) - maid dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toumaki + maid dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Tags: Dresses, Phone Calls & Telephones, Nonbinary Character

For somebody who rarely stopped talking about how attractive they were, Toudou is surprisingly difficult to talk into dressing up. 

"Maki-chan," the whiny petulance in Toudou's voice is clear through the phone, "that's _indecent_."

Makishima clicks his tongue. 

"What's so indecent about it? I'm talking about dresses, not leather dominatrix outfits." 

"No, you're talking about _French maid outfits_ , like people have in their dirty fantasies."

"Isn't that kind of the point?"


	9. Toudou/Makishima (ywpd) - leg shaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toumaki + leg shaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Tags: Shaving, Unresolved Sexual Tension

_What the hell are you doing?_ Makishima is about to say, but the words die on his tongue. 

Of course, Toudou notices him looking. Makishima could deny it, could tease him or ignore him like he does when Toudou boasts loudly about the various girls that are always supposedly checking him out, but he doesn't want to, he realizes. 

"Oh? Maki-chan, do you like it?" Toudou says. "It looks really good, right? Here, come and touch, it feels as smooth as it looks." And before Makishima can react, Toudou has stepped forward and grabbed his hand. He pauses before he does anything else, giving a Makishima a look that says _is this alright?_

"I," Makishima splutters. "Okay." And then his hand is trapped between Toudou's thighs.


	10. Toudou/Makishima (ywpd) - oral sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toumaki + oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Oral Sex, Trans Male Character

Part of Makishima would gladly just stay down here on the carpet for the next few hours staring at Toudou, but the other part of him is overwhelmed with the desire to _touch_ , so he does, brushing his thumbs down Toudou's inner thighs, nudging his legs slightly further apart and shuffling closer on the carpet. His lips follow his left thumb's trail.

"Can I?" Makishima mutters. Toudou says _yes_ , and Makishima presses his lips to Toudou through his briefs. He's already damp and smells salty and cloying, like the sea.


	11. Toudou/Makishima (ywpd) - first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toumaki + first times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Tags: First Time, Hand Jobs

" _Maki-chan_ ," Toudou says, sounding by all means like he's about to swoon into Makishima's arms. "You're so amazing, Maki-chan, keep going - "

 _All I did was put my hand on your dick,_ Makishima wants to say, feeling his face heat up, but that would probably spoil the mood. He knows Toudou well enough to be able to tell that his enthusiasm is one hundred percent genuine, even though Makishima himself can't see why anyone would be particularly excited about his pale, skinny hand cupping the front of their jeans.


	12. Otabek/Yuri P. (YOI) - rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yura. May I eat you out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supposed to be written for [Valentine's Lockers 2017](http://valentineslockers.dreamwidth.org/) but didn't post it in time, oops. prompt was creampie+felching but it turned more into just, rimming. 
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Tags: Rimming, Unprotected Sex, Teasing, Established Relationship

Otabek orgasms so suddenly that he doesn't even take the time to warn Yuri. Everything is in motion one moment and the next Otabek is frozen still, breathing hard as his dick pulses. It rests heavy against Yuri's prostate and it has Yuri squirming, trying to continue grinding up against him even as Otabek starts to soften inside him. 

Otabek pulls out of him, moves down his body. Yuri hurries him along because his dick is uncomfortably hard and aching, swollen red against his stomach, and he needs Otabek's hand, his mouth, _anything_. Otabek doesn't give him what he wants, though - he mouths at one of Yuri's balls, swipes his tongue across Yuri's perineum, and then he's pulling back again and Yuri wants to scream because this is _not_ the time for teasing. 

He opens his mouth to tell Otabek so, but before he can Otabek is asking him a question.

"Yura. May I eat you out?"

Yuri's mouth drops open. He shuffles to prop himself up on one elbow so he can look into Otabek's face. 

"You want to do _what?_ " 

He's still so wrecked and fucked-out that the exclamation is a weak one, a high quaver of indignation that breaks as Yuri's voice gets louder. Yuri hates it because it makes him sound scandalized, like he doesn't know what he's doing. He knows what Otabek is referring to, he just never thought it was something that anyone would actually want to _do_. 

"That's gross, Beka," he declares, flopping back against the mattress again. Otabek's _dick_ was just in there. 

Otabek shrugs, unperturbed. 

"We don't have to do it if you're uncomfortable with it," he says, and Yuri scowls because who said anything about him being _uncomfortable_? 

"I'm fine, I just." He just still can't quite wrap his mind around the fact that Otabek wants it. "Fuck, Beka. If you really want to, be my guest." 

He has to resist the urge to look away or put his hands over his face. Otabek nods, apparently satisfied with Yuri's answer, and leans in again. He touches the backs of Yuri's knees, pressing lightly. 

"Put your legs up. It'll be easier that way."

"Yeah. Okay." 

Yuri swallows, lets Otabek press against the backs of his thighs until he's folded in half, instinctively straightening his legs like he would if he were stretching to touch his toes. He replaces Otabek's hands with his own when Otabek lets go, pulling his legs close to himself. 

He can feel Otabek's breath against his hole - gentle wisps of air that make him shift impatiently against the sheets. Now that he's committed to the idea, he doesn't want to do this halfway. He definitely doesn't want Otabek to think about working him up to it slowly or anything like that.

"What are you doing up there," he demands. 

"Just looking at you."

At _what_ , Yuri wants to yell.

"Psh, take a picture, it'll last longer." 

Otabek chuckles, actually chuckles, and Yuri wants to call him a weirdo but his voice dies on a gasp because Otabek's tongue is moving along the crack of his ass, diligently lapping up the come that was leaking out of him, over and over until Yuri's skin is wet with it.


End file.
